Angel in Fear
by Kris Munroe
Summary: Kelly's old boyfriend stops by for a non-friendly visit. Will her friends see what's wrong before it's too late? Please R&R :D COMPLETE :D
1. The first meeting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charlies Angels or its characters. (I do wish I did! :D) This story is for entertainment/enjoyment purposes only.**

_I've read several stories about the same subject. This isn't based on any of the other stories, so I hope no one feels like my subconsious is copying anything, that's not my intentions XD_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 1.**

It had been a long day. Kelly stopped her car at her driveway and walked up to the house. She was tired, but very happy that they'd been able to wrap up the case they've been working on for almost two weeks now. Sabrina, Kris and Bosley tried to convince her to go out for a drink that evening, but she felt the need to sleep. She was very happy that Charlie had given them a couple of days off, and she planned on `laying in the tub for a week´ as Jill would have put it. Jill. Oh. Jill was coming into town tomorrow. She had just finished off a race and she was coming home to celebrate it.

Kelly walked into her house, put her keys on the table next to the door. She rubbed her tired eyes in the same time as she turned around and faced the livingroom.

"Hi Kell."

She stopped dead in her tracks. That voice. She hadn't heard that voice in so many years. She met his eyes and she felt her entire body go numb when the tall man walked up to her and put his hands on her cheeks. She backed up against the wall.

"I've missed you."

Kelly just stared at him. Justin Matthews. Her old boyfriend. A boyfriend that she left when he got drunk one night and beat her badly. She knew he'd been trying to find her, and she'd done everything she could to keep him away from her. Now she was terrified. That was a feeling she very rarly felt, and the feeling scared her. Kelly was never afraid. She was the thoughest of the gang, and she knew how to defend herself, but this man made her paralysed.

"Get out. Please get out."

He got closer to her, and she could feel the smell of alcohol.

"I've been trying to find you for years, and when I do, you tell me to get out?"

"Yes. Please get out." Kelly repeated, trying to keep her voice steady. "I don't want you here. I don't want you in my life anymore."

"You bitch. I love you, and you tell me to get out?"

"Please…"

She could feel the pain even before the fist hit her face. She then felt fists coming every second, hitting every part of her upper body, without giving her any chance of defending herself. When they finally stopped, after what felt like forever, she felt his head close to hers.

"Tell anyone, and I'll give them the same treatment. I've watching you sweetie."

And with that he left. Kelly slid down to the floor and layed down on her back. The pain was terrible, and she could feel tears streaming down from her eyes. She put her hands towards her ribcage, closed her eyes and tried ot control her breaths.

* * *

She didn't know how long she was laying like that. She fell asleep after a while, and then drifted in and out of sleep all night. She tried to get up several times, but the pain made her stay down.

By lunchtime she was finally able to get up. She slowly made her way to the bathroom, and she gasped at the reflection in the mirror. Her face were shifting in purple, and it was badly swollen. She carefully unbottoned her blouse and glanced at her body. Her chest was swollen and covered in bruises. She put a hand towards her abdomen and winced. She stood looking at herself for a while, but was interrupted by the phone. She walked out of the bathroom and made her way to the phone.

"Yes?"

"Kelly? Hi!"

Kelly was relieved to hear Kris' voice in the other end.

"Oh, hi Kris."

"Jill just arrived, and we thought we'd go out for lunch. Wanna join?"

"I… I'm really tired still, I think I'll stay inside today…"

"No, come on Kelly! How can you be tired, didn't you sleep well tonight? Come on, Jill's just here for a few days and she'll be really sad if you don't join us."

"Yes, I will be really sad!"

Kelly smiled when she heard Jill's voice in the background. She realised how much she missed her.

"Okay. I'll join you. Where do you want to go?"

"I don't know, do you have any suggestions?"

"What about that new place in Santa Monica that we drove past yesterday? It looked really nice, and they had a lovely garden, perfect for a day like this."

"Sounds great. Meet you there in an hour?"

"Fine."

Kelly hung up the phone and went into the shower. She closed her eyes and tried to numb the pain with the cold water.

* * *

She tried to cover up most of the bruises in her face with make up. She didn't do very well, she knew the others would notice. She put on her big sunglasses, at least they covered her red eyes and the black shapes around them. That's why she told Kris about the outdoor resturant, she could wear her sunglasses outside without them asking about it. She got dressed, searched her cabins for some painkilling, and washed several pills down with water.

About 15 minutes later, she pulled up to the resturant. She saw Kris, Jill, Bri and Bosley allready sitting by a table in the garden outside. She slowly made her way up to them, ribs protesting.

"Kelly!"

Jill jumped up from her seat and ran up to Kelly and pulled her close into a hug. Kelly gasped out of pain, and Jill immediatly let go of her.

"Oh… I'm sorry, are you all right?" Jill said worried, looking at Kelly.

Kelly had her eyes closed tight, trying to breathe through the pain, and she nodded slightly.

"Yeah… Yeah, I'm fine."

"No you're not."

Sabrina had walked up to them and she put a hand on Kelly's shoulder.

"No, really, I'm fine. I… I walked into a door, but, really, I'm fine. Body's just a bit sore."

Jill and Sabrina shared a worried look before they all sat down and ordered. Kelly knew they knew something was wrong, but she was scared to death that he would touch them to. `It's best not to tell them´ she thought, putting one hand against her abdomen, hoping that the pain would go away soon.

* * *

_Let me know if you want me to continue :))_


	2. The confrontation

_Couldn't sleep, and you gave me so lovely reviews, so I made another chapter. Hope you enjoy it :))_

**Chapter 2.**

"The check is on me girls." Bosley said as he reached for it.

"Thank you Bosley!" The girls chorused.

"Well, let's get home."

"Wanna join up in the house and just hang ut?" Jill asked, wanting to spend time with her friends now when she was in town.

"Of course." Sabrina and Bosley smiled.

"Kelly, you up for it?" Kris asked with a concerned look on her face.

"Not really, I'm... tired… Why don't I meet you up in the morning instead?"

"Sounds good. You look like you need some rest. Why don't you stop by the beachhouse in the morning and we'll make you breakfast?"

"I'd like that." Kelly said, in the same time as Bosley got his change back, and they headed towards the cars.

"Sure you can drive?" Sabrina asked worried.

"Yes, I'm sure. Just drop it, I'm fine!" Kelly snapped, got into her car, and quickly drove off.

All ready in the car she regretted snapping at Bri. Bri was just worried for her health, and Bri had every right to be concerned. The pain was getting even more intense.

* * *

She pulled up to her house, and let herself in. She headed direcly towards the bedroom and carefully placed her body on top of the bed. Her head was pounding and she felt really queasy. She managed to get a few hours of sleep before she had to go up, and knelt besides the toilet. Her ribs protested hard when she threw up, and when she was finished she laid down on the cold floor. She spent about an hour on it, before she heard the doorbell ring. She carefully picked herself off the floor, wrapped a bathrobe around her and slowly walked over to the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me!"

Kelly took a deep sigh when she heard Bri's voice from the other side of the door. She opened the door and met Bri's eyes.

"Oh jeez. Kelly?"

Kelly stepped back, and realised she wasn't wearing her sunglasses. She quickly turned away from Sabrina, which made her slightly lose her balance, and she grabbed the hold of a chair.

Sabrina firmly grabbed her waist.

"Come on Kelly, let's sit down."

Sabrina led Kelly over to the couches, and she took her chin in her hand.

"Oh my God Kelly… This really doesn't look well… Seriously, what happened to you?"

"I… I can't tell you Sabrina…"

"You can tell me anything Kelly. You know that!" Sabrina said, letting go of Kelly's face.

"No… Not this. I… I don't want you to get hurt. Just let this pass, okay?" Kelly said, tears beginning to stream down her face.

Sabrina sat in shock. They had went to the Police Academy together, they had been cops together, and they had worked together in the agency for several years, but never, ever, had she seen Kelly cry. Well, once, the time Jill and herself had blown up her apartment, trying to fool a man that she was dead. Jill had called ´Sabrina's dead!` through the window to Kelly, trying to make it real, and by the time Kelly got up, she was drowning in tears. And she was mad at both Jill and Bri for several weeks afterwards for pulling such an awful trick.*

But that was different. That time she was crying 'cause she thought Sabrina was dead. She thought she'd lost one of her closest friends. This time she was crying out of fear and pain. Sabrina had never seen her friend so vulnerable.

"What do you mean you don't want me hurt?"

"Sabrina please don't push this."

"Can I at least take you to the doctor's?"

"No, Sabrina, I'm fine. Just need a good night's sleep and I'll be good as new."

"Can I make you some tea and challenge you to a game of scrabble then?"

Kelly couldn't help but smile.

"Okay. Sure thing."

Sabrina smiled and walked into the kitchen. She did not want to leave Kelly alone. Not like this. Not now. She walked back into the livingroom with two cups of tea, and noticed that Kelly had fallen asleep on the couch. She put down the tea on the table, put a blanket over Kelly. Sabrina grabbed a book from Kelly's bookshelf and sat down in one of the chairs.

* * *

A few hours later, Sabrina was talking in the phone with Bosley when she heard noice coming from the livingroom, and then she heard Kelly being sick in the bathroom. She quickly hung up the phone and went into the bathroom.

"Kelly? Kell, honey?" She said gently, grabbing a hold of Kelly's hair and rubbing her back.

She noticed how Kelly flinched at first, but relaxed when she realised it was Bri. She leaned back towards the wall, and Sabrina handed her a glass of water. Kelly spat in the toilet, and Sabrina looked at her concerned.

"I'm fine." Kelly squeezed out.

"Yeah. I can see that."

"Sabrina, please. Please. Don't push this. I'm begging you."

"Okay. I won't. I'll stop asking about what happened. But Kelly, you should get checked over by a doctor. You probably have internal injuries, you could have internal bleedings and I don't want to see you dead."

"Sabrina, it's not that bad, it's just some sore bodyparts."

"Then why are you throwing up?"

"Sabrina. Please just drop this. I'm going to bed, you are going home to your bed and I'll meet you at the beachhouse in the morning."

"I'll stay here with you Kelly."

"No, your're not. I want to be alone, and I'm fine. I'll meet you in the morning. Please."

"Okay, but you call me if you feel worse and let me drive you to a doctor, okay?"

"Okay." Kelly said.

Sabrina nodded and walked out of the house. Kelly locked after her and chained the door before laying back down in her bed. She put her hands on her stomach, begging the pain to please go away.

* * *

*Target: Angels

_If you got any ideas about this, please tell me. I haven't written the ending yet, this can take all possible turns ;D_


	3. A beach picnic

_Okay, I still can't sleep, and everything just came rushing to me, so here's an other chapter. But this will be the last one for a short while ;P_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 3.**

Kelly awoke from the phone. She rolled over on her side, and the pain shot through her like a blade. She quickly sat up, took a few deep breaths before answering the phone.

"Hallo?"

"Hi sweetie. How is the body of yours feeling? Up for another massage?"

Kelly could feel the fear rise up through her spine and hit her heart. Justin. No.

"Leave me alone!!" She yelled before throwing the phone back to it's place. She felt the tears starting to come down from her eyes, and she buried her sore face in her hands and let the tears out. Why? Why did he come back after so many years? Why did he began haunting her now? Why did she have so many questions roaring inside of her head, but so few answers? She hadn't seen him since she left Dallas. She felt a big urge to call the nuns in the orphanage. They knew all about this, they had helped her the first time. But she couldn't risk that. She didn't know if her house was bugged, and the phone could be tapped. She couldn't risk anything. She had to keep this to herself, she had to solve this.

* * *

After a few minutes she pulled herself together, and tried to get up. The pain in her stomach made her knees buckle and she was forced back down into the bed. She looked at her watch, it had just passed 07 am. Good. No one would expect her for a few hours. She closed her eyes and reached for the painkillers in her drawer, swallowing a few pills dry since she didn't have any water next to her.

* * *

A few hours later the pain had subsided slightly, and she managed to roll out of bed, keeping on hand against her abdomen. She slowly walked into the bathroom and she saw her reflection in the mirror. She sighed, and winced when she touched her cheeks, it was still very purple, very swollen, and definitly very sore. She got into the shower and looked her body over. It was also still very purple, swollen and sore. She got out of the shower, and suddenly felt really dizzy. She grabbed onto the doorframe when she blacked out for a second, but managed to stay on her feet. She walked into the livingroom and sat down in the couch for a few minutes before heading to the `Munroe beach house.´

* * *

"Did you talk to Kelly last night?" Jill asked Sabrina.

"Yeah. I went by her house."

"And?"

"Something's really wrong. I've seen many abused women in my life, and she definitly did not walk in to a door. She said she didn't want to tell me, because she didn't want me to get hurt. Someone must have threatened her."

"Oh… But who?"

"I don't know. I wish I did." Sabrina said, biting her lip.

"Well, she have to tell us sooner or later. She just has to realise it herself first. You all know Kelly, there's no sense to push her, she just climbs into a shell, lock and throw the key away. It's better to wait until she wants to tell us."

"But Bosley, she needs help now. She's in serious pain, she's vomiting, she even broke down and began crying last night." Sabrina said, tears of fear welling up.

* * *

She was standing outside the beach house, looking up at the stairs. Kris was rebuilding her normal entrance, so she had to park by the road, walk down to the beach, and then climb up the white stairs leading to the porch. `How the hell am I supposed to get up there?´ Kelly wondered. `This will be interesting…´

* * *

Kris walked by the window and noticed Kelly standing in the sand, in front of the stair. She looked at her for a moment. The worry she had yesterday for her friend was now increased by a great amount.

"What are you staring at kiddo?" Jill giggled as she, Sabrina and Bosley walked into the room, holding bread, drinks and sandwich-spreads.

"Kelly." Kris said, biting her lip.

The others walked up to her, and saw Kelly, still staring at the first step.

"Wanna eat outside?" Sabrina suggested fast and the others nodded.

Kris got a salver from the kitchen and loaded everything onto it. Bosley, Sabrina and Jill grabbed everything that didn't fit on it and they began walking down the stairs.

"Good morning Kelly!" Jill smiled, trying to cover her worry, as she walked down the stairs.

"Oh. Good morning.""You up for picnic?" Kris smiled, and Kelly smiled happily back.

"Oh, yes!"

Jill pulled up the blanket, and Kris put down the salver, and began spreading out the things from it. The others joined them, sitting down on the big blanket.

"You feeling any better?" Sabrina asked carefully.

Kelly nodded slightly, having a sip of the water. She stared down at the blanket. She knew what they were thinking. They were wondering if she was going to eat anything. They were wondering who had beaten her up. They were wondering why she didn't want to tell them. She wanted to. But she couldn't. Justin would find out. He would hurt them too. She could not let that happen. But why was she so afraid of him? She knew she could easily talk to her friends, have him arrested and sleep well during the nights. She was a great detective. She'd been a great cop. Why couldn't she handle this? She didn't have an answer to that question. Instead she put away the glass and laid down with her head on Bosley's lap, closing her eyes, and putting her hands on her abdomen. Bosley carefully stroke her hair out of her face, noticing her forehead was getting worm, but no one in the group commented on this. They knew she was in pain, but if they asked, she would answer that she was fine. Kelly Garrett is a very stubborn lady.

* * *

They stayed at the beach all day long. Kris made them lunch, and then they just laid back in the sand talking the entire day. Kelly was pleased with the relaxing day, and the others enjoyed each others company, even if they looked Kelly over every fifth minute, making sure she didn't pass out or anything. By dinnertime they gathered up inside the house, Bosley helped Kelly up the stairs. Inside she walked over to the bathroom, being obviously sick. She felt dizzy, and the pain in her abdomen was killing her. She rose from the floor, and she heard a banging on the other side of the door.

"Kelly? Are you okay in there?" Sabrina asked worried."I'm fine. I'll be right out…"

Kelly washed off her face gently, and had a few sips from the water. She then washed down some more painkilling that she'd brought. They didn't help much, but they helped a little.

She walked out and met up with the others. They didn't saw anything, and they didn't have to either.

"I'll think I'll head home… I'm getting tired…"

"I can drive you.""No thanks Bosley, I'll be fine."

Kelly slowly walked out the doors and carefully made her way down the stairs. She got into her car and walked into the house. She lit the lights, turned around and panic instantly rose to the surface as she faced the man she's been terrified of her entire life.

Justin Matthews.

* * *

_Sorry about the cliffhanger ;D Please tell me what you think! :D_


	4. Second meeting

**Chapter 4.**

"Hi Kelly."

Kelly felt her heart beating so hard so she thought it was going to break through her chest. Her pulse went higher every second and she could feel the fear going through her body.

"No… No, please…""Come on Kelly. You've missed me too, I'm sure of it. You love me as much as I love you."

"Why? Why are you here? Why now?"

"The nuns found out that I were the one that beat you. They sent me to prison. Nuns! I got sent to prison by NUNS!"

He grabbed her table and threw it across the room.

"And you've gotten out?

"Well, they didn't really let me out, I had to fight it a little."

"You escaped?"

"Well. Yeah. And I'm sure they'll find me and send me back in for the rest of my life, so why not have a little fun until they do?

"But why did you look up me? It was so many years ago… And if you love me, why would you hurt me?"

"You hurt me! You're the one who told the nuns! You sent me to prison!"

"So this is revenge?"

"You could say that darling. But I missed you. I missed having you around. I missed you in my life. I want to be with you. I love you. And you want to be with me too."

"Justin. How can you think I want to be with you? Look at me. You did this. You're hurting me and you're scaring me."

While they were talking Kelly was constantly backing away from him, Justin following her. She was not only scared, she was angry, both with him and herself. Why couldn't she protect and defend herself against him? What about him made her freeze up? She suddenly found herself backed up in the corner. She felt dizzy, she tried to control her breaths.

"You don't want to be with me?"

"No, Justin, I…"

Kelly was interrupted when a clenched fist hit her face.

* * *

In the same time, at Kris' place. Sabrina and Bosley were still there, playing cards, when the phone rang. Kris grabbed the phone.

"Hello? Oh, hi Charlie, I'll put you on the speaker phone."

"You have a speaker phone?" Jill asked, and Kris smiled as she put on the speaker she just bought.

"Are you all there?"

"Everyone except Kelly." Bosley informed.

"Where is she?"

"She went home." Kris said, biting her lip and sitting down beside her sister.

"Alone?"

"She didn't want us to come, but I planned on stepping by within a few hours." Sabrina said.

"Go there now."

"What's wrong Charlie?"

"I got a phonecal from a friend of mine, a policecheif in Dallas. He said a man named Justin Matthews escaped prison a few days ago."

"What has he got to do with Kelly?"

"She was his girlfriend when she was a younger. He beat her badly, she told the nuns in the orphanage and they manage to send him to prison."

"Could he have arrived to LA?"

"If he checked in under a fake name, yes, there's a big chance that he's in LA."

"It was probably he who hit her before." Sabrina said, thinking out loud.

"What?!" Charlie gasped.

"We met her for lunch yesterday, and she showed up covered in bruises, gasping in pain when I hugged her Charlie." Jill filled him in.

"I went to her place last night, stayed with her for a while until she threw me out. She's scared, and she begged me not to ask questions or push she subject, because she didn't want me to get hurt." Sabrina continued.

"There's an APB out, but I want you to go over to Kelly, and whatever she tells you, you stay there. He can't hurt you if all of you are there together, there's safety in numbers. And take her down to the hospital, if she refuses, tell her it's an order."

"We're on our way Charlie."

They all got into the blue-striped Cobra, Jill behind the wheel. It did not take long for the race car driver to get to Kelly's house. In the same time as they stepped out of the car, they all heard Kelly scream out in pain.


	5. Paramedics

_I've gotten a lot of help from the yahoo group "fanfic_med" about the medical treatment and so on, I don't know much about that ;)_

_And thank all of you for your reviews! :D Pleeease keep them coming :D  
_

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 5.**

Sabrina entered the house first, keeping her gun in front of her. Kris, Jill and Bosley was close behind.

"Kelly!?"

They heard some crying from the next room, and the walked in, and they eyes grow wide in terror when they saw a man hitting Kelly with all his strength.

"Stop it! Let go of her!!" Sabrina screamed, pissed off.

The man stopped for a second, and by seeing the four barrels being pointed at him, he stepped back, not saying a word. Kelly collapsed on the ground, gasping in pain as her body hit the floor. Sabrina immediatly ran up to her, kneeling beside her. Kris stepped back, grabbing a hold of the phone, calling for a police and an ambulance. Bosley violently pushed Justin over to the wall and forcing him down on his knees, keeping one eye on him and one eye on Kelly. Jill also kept her gun pointed towards Justins temple, but with one eye on Kelly.

Kelly was laying on her back, firmly keeping her right hand to her left side, tears were uncontrollably streaming down her face. She was trying to control her breaths, but her body was screaming out of pain. Sabrina was sitting next to her, holding one of her hands, stroking her hair.

"Ssch, don't worry, you're safe. There's an ambulance on it's way. Don't worry. You'll be okay."

"B-bri… It h-hurts… It hurts so bad… Please make it stop!"

"Just hang in honey. For a little while longer."

"I-I'm sor-ry… I s-s-should have t-told y-ou…" Kelly stuttered.

"No, Kelly, don't think about that now. Don't think about it. Just keep still and focus on your breathing, all right? I'm right here, the others are here too. Just hang in."

Sabrina felt so helpless sitting next to the crying Kelly. Kelly's face was taking a graycoloured shade, and her breaths were shallow. Sabrina felt her own tears welling up, and she glanced up at the others. Kelly and herself were not the one ones crying. Jill, Kris and Bosley were silently sobbing to. Sabrina looked back down at Kelly, and it felt like forever before she could hear the sirens outside. Kris showed them in, and Sabrina moved out of the way, but kept observing everything. The police came in right after, taking care of Justin. Bosley walked up to Sabrina, putting his arms around her waist, hugging her from behind.

"She'll be okay…"

Kris and Jill gathered up too, taking eachothers' hands, both of sisters were crying, and observing the paramedics work.

"Miss, can you tell me your name?" The paramedic asked in the same time as he put an oxygenmask over her face.

"K-k-kelly…"

"Kelly, I'm Andrew. Me and my partner Jake is going to take care of you, okay?"

"Oh… Okay…"

"Can you tell me where it hurts?"

"Left… shoulder… side… stomach… all over…"

"Okay. I'm gonna look you over, okay? If you're wondering what I'm doing, just ask."

Andrew cut through her sweater, and the fellow angels gasped when her purple body was shown in front of them. Andrew put some pressure on Kelly's side, noticing that the side was tender and tensed. He carefully put pressure against her lower abdomen, and she cried out in pain. Jake took her vitals in the same time and started an IV.

"Bloodpressure is low as hell."

"Kelly? Kelly, can you hear me?" Andrew said, realising she was fading off.

"She's going into shock." Jake observed, taking a look at her pupils.

"Let's get her down to the hospital now." Andrew said quickly, pulling the backboard off the gurney, and they moved Kelly over to it, and secured it at the gurney. The angels and Bosley followed them out, in the same time as Kelly lost consciousness.

"What's happening?" Kris called out.

"Probably a ruptured spleen. The appendix is probably what's causing the pain in the abdomen. She seams to have broken ribs too."

They quickly rolled her towards the waiting ambulance, and Sabrina jumped in besides her. She took Kelly's hand with one of hers, and smoothed her hair wih the other.

"Hang in Kelly. If you can hear me, just hang in there. We need you."

* * *

_Sorry about the short chapters! Let me know what you think! Reviews always make my fingers speed ^^  
_


	6. Welcome back

_I've gotten a lot of help from the yahoo group "fanfic_med" about the medical treatment and so on, I don't know much about that stuff ;)_

**Chapter 6.**

"Bri?"

Sabrina looked up at met Bosley's eyes. He was holding two cups of coffee, and she took one from him. He sat down next to her. Jill and Kris was in the couch across the small table.

The doctor had been out with them about an hour ago, telling them that Kelly's been taken to surgery with both a burst appendix and spleen and they were very anxious to get her to the OR.

"Why didn't she tell us? We could have protected her." Kris said, teary-eyed.

"He probably threatened to hurt the ones she told." Sabrina said with a deep sigh.

Kelly's lifeless body just kept passing in front of her eyes. She leaned back in the chair, put her head against Bosley's shoulder and he put his arm around her.

"Don't worry, Kelly will make it. Kelly's strong."

* * *

It felt like years passed them by before a doctor finally walked into the waiting room at the sugery ward.

"Doctor!? How is she? How's Kelly?" Jill said in one breath when she saw the doctor.

"She's stabile. It was a though surgery, but she pulled through. We removed her appendix, and stitched together her spleen. She's luckily not showing any signs of being septic, but we're going to keep her in the recovery tonight and then we'll move her over to the ICU for a few days."

"Can we see her?"

"I will allow one of you into the recovery, but when she's transferred into her own room in the ICU I can let all of you in. That won't be until maybe around lunch tomorrow if everything looks good, so I suggest that those who doesn't stay go home and get some rest."

"You go in to Sabrina, if you want to." Jill smiled.

Sabrina nodded and gave them a smile, before following the doctor. He showed her in to where Kelly was. Sabrina felt really uneasy when she passed all the other beds and patients, some of them awake, some of them looked really bad. The entire room was dead quiet except the sounds of the different machines. There was drapes between all the beds, and before she knew it, Sabrina was looking at her dear friend. She took a deep breath and sat down on the chair standing next to the bed.

"For how long does she have to have that in?" Sabrina asked worried, nodding towards the ventilator.

"At least until she wakes up. Her breathing's still a bit shallow, I don't want her to crash. But if you call for a nurse when she wakes up, they'll page me and I'll see if we can have it removed. I work the nightshift tonight."

"Okay. Thanks doctor."

The doctor left the two women alone, and Sabrina moved the chair closer to Kelly's head. She took Kelly's hand in hers, carefully stroking Kelly's hand with her thumb.

"Hey Kelly… I don't know if you can hear me. If you can, I want you to know that you're completely safe here. Matthews are on his way back to Dallas. You're going to recover. We're going to help you out. But you have to wake up before we can help you. Kelly, I need you to wake up. You're my closest friend. I need you." Sabrina whispered.

* * *

It took another four hours before Sabrina felt Kelly's fingers grip around her hand. Sabrina looked up at Kelly's eyes in the same time as they opened. She saw Kelly's eyes move around for a second before they got stuck on the tube coming up from her throat, and she saw Kelly's eyes growing wide with panic.

"Kelly! Kelly, look at me. I'm here. It's me, Sabrina. You need to calm down. Don't worry, everything's allright, you're safe here. The tube is just helping you breathe. Just calm down."

Sabrina watched how Kelly relaxed.

"Good. I'm just gonna go and fetch the nurse, I'll be back in the blink of an eye."

She gave Kelly a smile and let her chair to get the nurse.

She returned a few minutes later with the nurse and the doctor. The doctor leaned over Kelly's face as the nurse took her vitals, and Sabrina stayed by the foot of the bed.

"Hi there Kelly, how nice of you to join us. You're at a hospital, you've been in surgery, but you're going to be okay. I'm going to listen to your lungs and I'll decide if we can take the tube out or not, okay?"

Kelly nodded slightly, and the doctor listened to her lungs.

"Well, it sound's like it can come out, equal breath sounds. Kelly, when I count `one´ I want you to take a deep breath, and when I count `three´ I want you to blow. I know you have a lot of questions, but your throat is going to be sore, so try not to talk at first. We'll get you some water when it's out, okay?"

Kelly nodded again, and the doctor began taking it out.

"Okay, one… two… three."

The doctor pulled it out, and Kelly went into a coughing fit. The nurse and doctor helped her out, giving her water, and put on a nasal cannula. The nurse gave her painkilling and antibiotics, before handing the journal to the doctor and left.

"There you go. I'll leave you two alone for a while. We've given you a great deal of painkilling, and antibiotics, but if you feel any need for more, just have Ms Duncan call for us, okay? You'll probably fall asleep in a little while, and don't fight it, your body needs to rest."

Kelly nodded and the doctor walked off.

"Thanks doctor." Sabrina smiled to him before he left, and she turned her attention to Kelly. She walked up to her side and sat down in the chair next to her.

"Hey." Kelly whispered.

"Hey. How are you feeling?"

"Tired, sore…"

"You'll be okay. You've got a ruptured spleen, and you're appendix evidently burst due to inflammation from the beating. You've got some broken and cracked ribs, a concussion and a lot of bruises. But the doctor promised that you'll be fine. Just don't develope any infections, okay?"

"I'll try not to." Kelly smiled weakly. "For how long do I have to stay?"

"I don't know yet. If you keep stabile tonight they'll move you over to another ward in the morning, to a private room at least, and then we have to wait and see."

"Sounds fair." Kelly whispered, making a slight yawn. "What about… J-j…"

"Matthews is back in prison, in Dallas. They took him there immediatly, Charlie called and confirmed that he was back in place."

"Good." Kelly said, smile on her face and closed eyes.

"Try to get some sleep, okay?"

"Will you stay here?"

"Yes. I'm right here beside you."

"Thanks Bri." Kelly said, drifting of to sleep.

* * *

_Thanks again for all the reviews, they make my confidence go way higher :D:D Keep them coming too ^^_


	7. Nightmares

**Chapter 7.**

Sabrina fell asleep next to Kelly, with her head against Kelly's legs. She woke up a few hours later because Kelly was moving around. She looked up at her and noticed the fear in Kelly's face.

"No… No, please… No…" Kelly mumbled and Sabrina realised she was having a nightmare.

Sabrina stood up and grabbed Kelly's shoulders, shaking her gently.

"Kelly? Kelly come on, wake up."

Kelly's eyes popped up and she jolted up in sitting position, then cried out in pain when she did, grabbing her stomach. She looked around in the room, disorientated.

"Don't worry, you're at a hospital, you're safe. Come on, lay back down…" Sabrina said, taking her hand, and helped her to carefully lay back down in the same time as a nurse came.

"What's wrong?"

"Nightmare I think, and she sat up a bit too quickly."

The nurse nodded, and grabbed some shots from behind them, feeding Kelly with painkilling through the cannula in her hand.

"Ms Garrett? How are you doing?" The nurse asked.

Kelly was back on the pillows, eyes shut, biting her lip.

"It… hurts…" Kelly breathed.

"Don't worry, this will take it away."

The nurse looked over Kelly's side, making sure she didn't pull any stitches, and then checked her vitals, in the same time as she talked to both of them.

"I want to say that the nightmare won't come back, but I'm sorry. The best way to get rid of them is to talk about them with other people."

Kelly nodded, and squeezed Sabrina's hand.

"The incisions look good, and so does your vitals, the doctor will check on you within an hour or two, and if he's pleased we'll take you to your own room." The nurse said with a smile.

"Thanks…" Kelly said weakly.

"Call for me if you need anything." The nurse smiled and left.

Sabrina took Kelly's hand in hers.

"You okay?"

"Yeah… Yeah."

"Wanna talk about the dream?"

Kelly looked down at the sheet, biting her lip.

"I… I was back at the house, and J… J… he… was there with me… And he told me not to tell anyone, or he would hurt them too… But I told you and the others anyway and then I came up to the office and all of you were… dead." Kelly whispered the last word, taking a deep breath, not looking at Sabrina.

"Oh Kelly. That's why you didn't tell us?"

Kelly nodded.

"He said that the people I told would get the same treatment." Kelly whispered, tears falling from her eyes.

Sabrina stood up and carefully sat down in the bed next to Kelly, and wiped her tears away.

"Don't cry Kelly, don't cry. We'll help you through this. You don't have to worry about Matthews anymore. Kell, I'm going to ask the nurse to give you a sedative, okay? You need to sleep."

"Sabrina, I don't want to sleep. I'm just going to dream that again and…"

"Kelly, I know you're scared. But you don't have to be. I'm here all the time. I'm not going anywhere. Okay? You can fight this."

Kelly nodded silently, and Sabrina stood up to get the nurse. She found her by a nearby bed, and then went back to Kelly and sat down again. The nurse stopped by a few minutes later and gave Kelly a shot, and left them alone again. Sabrina was sitting in the bed, holding Kelly's hand. Kelly was quietly crying, and finally the medications took over, and she fell asleep.

* * *

About two hours later, the doctor came by and checked Kelly through. The nurses then rolled her into a private room in another ward, Kelly still asleep. Sabrina checked on Kelly, then went outside the room and walked up to a phone.

"Yes?"

"Hi Charlie, it's Sabrina."

"Hey, how's Kelly?""She was just moved to a private room in the ICU. She's stabile."

"That's reliving to hear."

"Yes. But…"

"But what Sabrina?"

"She's having nightmares. She woke up by a nightmare a few hours ago. The nurse gave her some sedative so she could fall asleep again."

"It's going to take time Sabrina. But Kelly's strong, she's going to recover fully."

"But she's so scared Charlie, and I don't know how to help her."

"You just have to let her take her time. Talk to her, you're her best friend, you know what to say. Let her talk about the dreams, tell her to fight them and that we're all here to help her out."

"Okay. Thanks Charlie."

"No problem. I'll call Bosley and tell him that she's been moved. Give her my love, will you?"

"Of course."

Sabrina went back in and sat down in the chair next to Kelly.

* * *

_If you have ideas and suggestions for how to continue this, please tell me ;D I have a few ideas in my head, but I'd love to hear what you think :D_


	8. Heart to Heart

_I've gotten a lot of help from the yahoo group "fanfic_med" about the medical treatment and so on, I don't know much about that stuff ;)_

**Chapter 8.**

"Hey, how is she?"

Sabrina was jolted awake when she heard Kris' voice and felt her hand on her shoulder.

"Hi… She's okay, she's been stabile all night."

"Has she woken yet?"

"Yes, twice. Second time from a nightmare."

"Yeah, Charlie told us that... She must really be scared…" Jill said, biting her lip.

"She is… The dream was that she told us what was going on, and Matthews killed all of us."

"Oh."

Sabrina yawned and looked back at Kelly.

"Bri?"

Sabrina looked up at Bosley.

"Yeah?"

"Did you get any sleep?"

Sabrina looked at her watch.

"Yeah, about two hours…"

"Why don't you lie down on the couch over there and sleep in for a few hours? We're here watching over her."

Sabrina looked down at Kelly, then nodded.

"Yeah. Sure."

Bosley smiled and Sabrina walked over to the couch. It didn't take many minutes before she fell asleep.

* * *

Jill, Kris and Bosley, who were sitting around Kelly, sat talking for about an hour before they heard a moan coming from Kelly's lips. Bosley stroke her over the hair, and she opened her eyes.

"Hey Kelly."

"Hey." She whispered.

"How you doing?" Kris said with a concerned smile on her face.

"Tired… in pain."

"Do you want me to get the nurse?" Jill asked, and Kelly nodded.

Jill left the room.

"Where's Bri?" Kelly whispered, confused.

"Asleep in the couch." Bosley said, pointing towards her, in the same time as Jill walked in together with a nurse.

The nurse walked up to Kelly side and fingered a little on the machine next to her, which were constantly giving her painkilling through the cannula. The nurse noticed the gang looking at her with worried expressions in their faces.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine. She'll be in pain for a few days, and her body's going to be sore for a while."

The nurse turned to Kelly and noticed her slightly wincing.

"Why does my shoulder hurt?" Kelly asked quietly.

"The blood that's been leaking is getting stuck under the diaphragm muscle, and it's teasing the nerves."

"How long do I have to stay?"

"5-7 days maybe. We need you to lay down a day or too days just because risk of hemorrhages. Then we need you here at least until you're steady on your feet. Then we'll probably sign you out, but absolutely no running, jumping, biking, riding, driving or any other things but very short walks for at least one to three months."

"That sounds like fun…" Kelly said with the hint of a smile.

"You should be happy that you're alive." The nurse smiled back.

"I am. Thank you."

The nurse smiled and left the room.

"Oh, Kelly, I brought you something." Jill said with a teasing smile on her face.

"What?"

Jill opened her bag and pulled out LillyBeth, and handed the rag doll to Kelly.

"Naw, thank you Jill." Kelly said, happily putting LillyBeth close, like a little girl.

"I thought she could help out with the nightmares." Jill said quietly, not wanting to upset Kelly.

Kelly just nodded in response, in the same time as Sabrina walked up to the bed, with very sleepy eyes.

"Good morning." Kelly said with a smile, and Sabrina yawned as answer.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm all right I guess…" Kelly said, looking down, fingering at LillyBeth.

"Kelly… Are you gonna tell us what happened?" Kris said carefully, sitting down in a chair.

Kelly bit her lip and looked down on the white sheet. She opened her mouth several times, but closed it seconds later, like a fish.

"I don't know where to start." She finally said.

"What about Matthews? Who was he? The record said you were a couple?" Sabrina helped.

"Yeah, we were a couple. I was 19 at the time, and we were together for almost four months. We were very much in love, we even talked about taking of for Vegas several times. One night he got home, very drunk, and he accused me of cheating, which were absolutely not true. He beat me up so bad, and I fled to the orphanage because I didn't know where to go. The nuns took me to the hospital and then kept me safe. As soon as I recovered, I moved here to Los Angeles. That's one other reason why I wanted to be a cop. You know that one of the reasons were to find my real identity, but not being able to defend myself made me scared, and I knew I had to do something about that."

"Good thing you did." Jill said, putting a reassuring hand on Kelly's shoulder.

"Why did he come back? Did the nuns send him of to prison?"

"Yeah, the nuns send him to prison evidently. I had no idea of that. I've been blocking him out of my life, not wanting to know or caring about what happened to him. But he told me that the nuns sent him to prison, and he was mad as hell about that. And he told me that he'd escaped, he had evidently been able to track me down somehow."

"So he was mad when he arrived all ready?"

"I don't think he had made up his mind. He seamed mad as hell that he'd been sent to prison, but when I asked if it were plain revenge he said no, he said that he wanted me back into his life, he said he loved me. It makes no sense…"

"Well, he sounds like a psycho and they rarely makes sense." Bosley said, the other's agreeing.

"How did you know what was going on?" Kelly asked.

"Well, we knew _something_ was going on, even though you refused to let us help you. But Charlie called and told us that a man you were together with, and that you sent to prison after he'd beaten you, had escaped from Dallas. I told Charlie that you'd been beaten and he told us to get over there immediately." Sabrina said.

"How did you knew I'd been beaten?"

"It shows quite well that you didn't walk into a door honey." Kris said with one raised eyebrow.

Kelly looked down again, not wanting to meet the other's eyes.

"He said that if I told anyone, he would give them the same treatment, and I didn't want to see you get hurt…"

The gang noticed that Kelly's voice were becoming more and more absent, and they realized she was falling asleep. Just a few minutes later, she was sleeping, with LillyBeth close to her chest.

* * *

_What do you think? :))_

_I've written the first chapter of the "Jill story" too, following this. I just couldn't help myself. But I'll promise to finish this before ;D  
_


	9. Let's go home

**Chapter 9.**

"Good morning Kelly!" Sabrina happily said when Bosley and herself walked into Kelly's room.

Kelly were sitting by the edge of the bed, her feet hanging down. She looked up at Bosley and Sabrina when she came in, and a smile grow wide.

"Did you bring clothes?"

"Of course." Sabrina smiled, handing Kelly a bag of clothes.

Kelly carefully got down from the bed, and Sabrina followed her into the bathroom to help her get changed. They walked out a few minutes later, and Kelly dropped down into the wheelchair Bosley had brought from downstairs. She would usually argue about this part, she had always found it ridiculous, but she was tired, and it was still very painful to move around.

* * *

It was six days since Kelly had been brought to the hospital, and she was happy to get home. She hated hospitals. Good thing they existed, but she hates being trapped in them. Bosley helped her into his car, while Sabrina left the chair, and then jumped into the backseat. They drove home to Kelly's, and as soon as they walked through the front doors, they could smell food being made. They found Kris in the kitchen, and she carefully hugged Kelly when the trio walked into the room. Jill had left for Las Vegas just two days ago.

"Hey! Welcome home, how are you feeling?"

"Tired mostly…"

"Have you sleep anything the last week?"

"Yeah, but the nightmare keep coming…" Kelly said, sitting down in a chair.

Kris looked over at Sabrina, and they shared a worried look. Kelly did not look well, she looked like she hadn't slept for several weeks, with big black bags under her eyes, her skin was pale and her eyes looked dull and faded.

"Kelly?"

"Yeah?"

"We've got an idea that might cheer you up and possibly could help with the nightmares."

"What?"Sabrina pulled something up from her bag and handed it to Kelly.

"Tickets to Dallas?"

"Charlie's giving us paid time off until you're feeling better. He suggested that we'll go to Dallas, maybe talking to Matthews together with us, or and meeting the nuns would help out with the nightmare." Kris said, while putting the pasta on the table.

"Oh… Thank you so much guys, that really means a lot to me."

* * *

The following morning, they all check in at the airport, and headed toward Dallas. Kelly didn't say a word during the ride, the others could see how nervous she was. She was sitting by the window in the plane, her head resting towards it, and her eyes staring towards nothing. Sabrina gently put a hand on her shoulder.

"Kell? You okay?"

Kelly nodded slowly, and met Sabrina's eyes. She gave her a smile, but Sabrina could see that the smile didn't reach Kelly's eyes.

"Yeah. I'm fine.""It'll be easier if you talk to us, we can help you out."

"I'm fine, really."

"Well. I'm right here if you want to talk." Sabrina said, gave Kelly another smile and then pulled up the book she was reading.

Kelly went back to keep staring out of the window.

* * *

_Review :D And thanks to Lillybeth1026 for your suggestions :)_


	10. Flashbacks

_**First of all - rest in peace Farrah. You will be greatly missed!!  
But she'll live forever, 'cause legends never die! :')**_

* * *

**Chapter 10.**

When they exited the plane, the hot and moist Texas air hit their faces. Bosley held a hand around Kelly's waist as they slowly walked down the stairs, it was still very painful to walk up and down the stairs. They grabbed their luggage and then went into the two rental cars Bosley had ordered. They dropped their things of at the hotel, and went for lunch. Kelly picked in her food, and she sat quiet the entire time. When they headed to the prison where Matthews were being held. Bosley parked outside and turned to Kelly. She was white as a ghost, she was shaking and her breathing was shallow.

"Kelly. Don't worry, I'm with you all the time. If you're sure really want to do this? You can still back out."

"I need to do this Bosley. I need to talk to him."

Bosley nodded, and looked back at Kris and Sabrina in the backseat.

"You guys wait here?"

"Yeah, we'll wait here. Four's definitely a crowd."

Bosley smiled short and walked out of the car. He opened Kelly's door and carefully helped her down to the ground, and brought her into the prison. They had called in forehand and now they identified themselves, dropped off their things and walked into the room with the windows and phones. They sat down by one of the windows, Bosley held Kelly close since she was shivering. When Matthews walked up and sat down on the other side of the window, Kelly grabbed on to Bosley's hand. He could feel her shaking, but she kept a stained face. She was determined to not show Matthews her fear. He looked at her for a long time, before he picked up the phone. He gestured towards her phone, and Kelly thought about it for a moment before she picked up the phone too.

"Hello Kell. You look good."

"I really can't say the same about you."

"Well, orange has never been my color."

Kelly nodded, sat quiet for a moment. She could feel Bosley squeezing her hand.

"What brought you to Dallas? Did you come here just for me?" Matthews smiled.

"Why did you come to Los Angeles? Why, after all these years? Why did you have to look me up? How did you find me? How did you know where to find me?"

The questions just poured out of Kelly's mouth.

"I love you. I love you Kelly. I did what I had to do to find you."

Kelly just looked at him, hung up the phone, grabbed her purse and walked out. Bosley followed her close, and as soon as they came into the empty corridor, Kelly just broke down in tears and slide down the wall. Bosley grabbed onto her and held her head to his chest, rocking her back and forth.

"Sssch, it's going to be okay… Don't worry. He's stuck where he is."

"He got out before, what makes you say he won't do it again?"

"They're watching him, Kelly. Don't worry. He won't hurt you again, I promise you he won't. We'll keep you safe."

Kelly sat in Bosley's arms for several minutes before she was able to control herself and they rose to their feet.

"Do you want to go to the orphanage?"

Kelly nodded slowly, and Bosley grabbed her waist as they walked out. He held the door open for her, and she slid down in the passenger seat. She could feel Kris and Sabrina looking at her, but she couldn't face them. They knew better than to ask `what happened?´, instead, they sat quiet. Bosley sat down behind the wheels, and without a word, he drove to the orphanage.

* * *

A few minutes later they pulled up. Kelly looked out of the window and a short smile came to her face. Bosley put a hand on her arm.

"Do you want us to come with you?"

"No, this one I'll do alone. Thank you." Kelly said, smiled to Bosley, before she got out of the car.

She walked away towards the entrance, and with a determined hand, she pulled up the door. She was walking slowly through the long corridor, and she saw flashes of herself as a little girl running through the halls, LillyBeth constantly in her hands.

* * *

"_Kelliii, come on!"_

"_Wait up! Wait for me!"_

_Six year old Kelly was trying to keep up the pace with 9 year old Martha and her 8 year old brother Marcus. Kelly didn't know where they were going, but she knew they were going to have fun. She always had fun with them. They were the troublemakers of the orphanage, and they always drove the nuns crazy, but Kelly loved spending time with them, even though the age difference. _

"_And where are you think you're going?"_

_Kelly couldn't help but laugh when she watched how Martha, who had turned back to face Kelly while they all ran, had run right into one of the nuns, young Mary Joanna. _

"_We're… eeh…"_

"_You were going to make some trouble, I'm sure of it." Mary Joanna smiled._

"_No! We… eh…"_

"_Come on. I know something better than making trouble."_

"_And what would that be?" Kelly said, looking up at the nun. _

_Mary Joanna knelt in front of Kelly, brushing the little girls hair out of her face. _

"_Ice cream."_

_

* * *

  
_

"Are you here to take someone away?"

Kelly was shaken back to reality when a young girl tugged her skirt. Kelly looked down at the young girl. She couldn't be much more than four or five. She had brown, curly hair, and her brown eyes were filled with emotions, and Kelly could see the tears welling up. In her arms, she held a doll, very much like LillyBeth. Kelly couldn't stop thinking of how much this little girl reminded her of herself.

Kelly smiled and knelt in front of the girl. In the same spot as Mary Joanna had did in her flashback seconds ago.

"No, sweetie, I'm not going to take someone away. I'm just here to speak with the nuns."

"Why?"

"I used to live here. When I was about your age."

"You did?"

"Yes, I did. What's your name sweetie?"

"Kelly."

Kelly's mouth dropped and she just looked at the young girl. Before she had a chance to say anything, she could here footsteps behind her.

"What are you doing?" A strained female voice came from behind her.

Older Kelly turned quickly around, and rose to her feet. She met the eyes of a nun. She hadn't seen that older woman for almost 10 years, but she recognized her immediately.

"Mary Joanna?" She asked, eyes still wide, but now with a smile on her face.

"Yes?"

"It's me. Kelly Garrett."

"Kelly?" Mary Joanna said, mouth by the floor.

The second later, the two grown ups were hugging each other close.

"You're name is Kelly too?" The little girl asked, tugging Kelly's skirt again.

Older Kelly looked down at the little one again.

"Yes, yes it is."

Mary Joanna smiled, and she lifted up the youngster in her arms.

"Kell, do you remember me telling you that I named you after a person that you reminded me so much of?"

"Yeeees."

"Well, you just met that person."

"Oh!"

Mary Joanna faced the older Kelly.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wish to talk to you. But I don't think she should listen in to it." Kelly said, nodding towards the little version of herself.

"You don't want me with you?" The youngster said, tears filling up again.

Kelly smiled, leaned forward to the girl and whispered something in her ear. The youngster shined up, asked Mary Joanna to let her down, and then she quickly ran away.

"What did you tell her?"

Kelly smiled at Mary Joanna, put a hand on her arm.

"Wait and see."

* * *

A few minutes later, they watched how little Kelly came back from around the corner, and hurried to a bedroom across the hall. In one hand she held her doll, in the other, she held a bowl filled with ice cream.

Mary Joanna laughed out loud. How many times had she seen the woman standing next to her do the same thing?

When she stopped laughing, she turned back to Kelly. Kelly were smiling, but the older nun, who now had turned 60, noticed that the smile didn't reach her eyes.

"Kelly? What's wrong?" Mary Joanna asked gently, putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

Kelly looked down, and then turned around slightly. That's when Mary Joanna noticed some paled bruising on her cheeks.

"Kelly? What happened?" She said, grabbing a hold of Kelly's face, and another flashback came to Kelly's mind.

* * *

"_Oh my God! Kelly?!"_

_19 year old Kelly was standing by the entrance. Her clothes were soaked from the rain that was pouring down outside. The rain had washed off most of the blood from the clothes and her face. She was shaking heavily, and she was staring straight down, at nothing actually. She couldn't control her body. Her legs got weak, and she fell to the floor, in the same time as Mary Joanna and two other nuns came running to her side, grabbing her before she hit the ground. One of the nuns, Anna Maria, ran away to call an ambulance. _

_Mary Joanna grabbed Kelly's face, and carefully examined it. She could barely recognize the teenager in front of her, her face was so swollen and discolored. She hadn't seen this woman in almost a year, but she cared deeply for her, as if she were her own daughter. _

_Kelly kept staring at the ground. Everything were fuzzy around the edges. She could hear the nuns talking to her, trying to get her to respond. She could hear them calling her name, she could hear them saying that she was in shock. She could hear the paramedic's asking her questions. But she couldn't control her body._

_

* * *

_

_Thanks for your reviews, keep them coming!  
And thank you __Lillybeth1026 again for your suggestions :)_


	11. Understanding the truth

**Chapter 11.**

"Kelly?"

Kelly looked up and met the nuns eyes.

"It was him. Again."

"Have you seen a doctor?" Mary Joanna asked worried, taking Kelly's hand.

"Yes, my friends took me there."

"Good. Come on, let's go somewhere and talk."

Mary Joanna took Kelly with her into a small room, decorated with a table and some couches. Kelly recognized the room, even though it had been redecorated since she was in there last. It was the room everybody went into when they wanted to be alone. A place to get away from the world.

Kelly and Mary Joanna sat down in the couch, and Mary took Kelly's hand again. Kelly looked down in her lap. She didn't know where to start.

"Kelly. Tell me everything. From the start. I thought he was in jail?"

"He was. Evidently he escaped. I got home from work on evening, quite late, and he was in my house. My friends noticed a window was open in my house, I hadn't realized that. I told him to get out, and he got mad and… beat me up."

"Did your friends help you out?"

"Well not at first, because I told them not to. They tried to push me but I refused to let them help me. He told me that he was going to hurt them too, and I… I love them. I can't let anything happen to them. But my boss heard that he had escaped, so my friends came by my house when he was beating me up again. They stopped him, called the police and then followed me to the hospital."

"When was this?"

"About a week ago. I got home yesterday, and my friends had tickets here for us."

"Where are your friends now?"

"In the car outside. Or, if I know them, two of them is in the boutique across the street."

Kelly couldn't help but smile when she thought of her friends.

"How close are you with them?"

"I found a family. I did."

"I'm so happy for you, I know you would."

"But I'm scared. I've been having nightmares the last week, and I don't know how to fight them. My friends told me so much, they told me that I'm stronger than I think I am, they're telling me that I know how to fight him. They told me that they'll help me out, and they're by my side all the time. They're saying all the right things. So why can't I believe and take in what they're saying? Why am I still having those dreams?"

"He hurt you bad sweetie. He hurt you when you were as most vulnerable as a person can get."

"What do you mean?"

"You were in love."

Kelly looked away, fighting the tears.

"It's okay to cry." Mary smiled, putting her hand on Kelly's shoulder.

Kelly turned back to Mary, and let the tears fall.

"I haven't cried in a long time." Kelly said, and Mary Joanna pulled her close.

Too close. Kelly carefully pulled away the nun from her, putting a hand towards her injured ribs, letting out a painful breath.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. I… He... broke my ribs."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay." Kelly looked up and met Mary's eyes. "Really, it's okay. I'm healing good."

"Okay. If you say so."

"Mary Joanna?"

"Yes?"

"He said, when he came to my house… That he loved me. He also said he missed me, and he said he knew I missed him too. And… I think I do."

"No, Kelly. You don't miss him. You miss what you two had. The first years. You two were wonderful together, and he was so sweet. At least what I saw. We all liked him a lot."

Kelly nodded. He had been fantastic with her. Most of the times.

"What are you thinking of?"

Kelly looked up at the older nun again.

"He beat me more than once." Kelly whispered, and Mary Joanna looked at her with a worried look.

"He did?"

"He slapped me from time to time, never anything major, but still."

"Why did you stay?"

"He said he loved me. And he said that I should be happy that I had him, because no one would ever love me as much as he did. You know… My parents left me. How could anyone ever love me, if my own parents didn't even do it?"

"You know that's not true."

"I was still a teenager then."

"And now?"

Kelly sat still for a minute, and her mind wondered off to a week ago, when she was laying in darkness. She heard Sabrina's voice, but she couldn't open her eyes, and she couldn't answer her. But she could hear everything. She could hear Sabrina's words, and she could feel cold tears drip on her hand. `_Kelly, I need you to wake up. You're my closest friend. I need you.´_

Kelly smiled at the thought. She loved them. She knew they loved her.

"Now? I've found love. And it's the best type of love a person can ever find. It's friendship."

"You're a very wise lady Kelly."

"Of course. You raised me." Kelly said, smiling.

* * *

_Thanks again for all your reviews, and ____Lillybeth1026 for your suggestions :))_  



	12. Facing the fear

**Chapter 12.**

Kelly was smiling when she walked out of the orphanage. She saw Kris, Sabrina and Bosley standing besides the car. She saw them talking and smiling, and when they noticed her, she could see worried looks on their faces, but then they turned to smiles. She was halfway down to them when the front door opened, and little Kelly ran out.

"Kelliiie?!"

Kelly turned around and faced the little girl. She thought for a second about lifting the child up in her arms, but realized that she would not be able to do it with broken ribs. Instead, she knelt and hugged the little girl close when she reached her.

"Do you have to leave? Do you? Really?"

"I'm sorry sweetie. But yes, I have to."

"But I want to be with you." The young girl cried. "Bring me with you!"

"Honey, I can't do that…"

"Yes you can!"

"No, sweetie. You will grow up and be a though and wonderful woman, I'm sure of it."

The little girl was sobbing hysterically, and Kelly held her close, and looked up in the same time as she watched Mary Joanna walk down towards them. Mary Joanna sat down besides them, and pulled the child away from Kelly. She lifted her up in her arms, and both of them rose to their feet.

"I don't want her to go!" The little girl cried, and Kelly could feel her heart break.

"Don't worry honey. Don't worry." Mary Joanna said to the child, in the same time as she met Kelly's eyes.

They were both thinking the same thing.

"Come back and see us soon." The nun said, and smiled, before she walked back into the building, carrying the crying child.

Kelly nodded, and turned around, and finished the walk to the car.

"What was that about?" Sabrina asked when she reached them.

"I'll tell you in the car." Kelly smiled, and got into the car along with the others.

* * *

They sat quiet in the car for a few minutes before Bosley spoke.

"Were should I drive?"

"Go back to the prison."

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Who was the little girl?" Kris asked carefully.

"That's Kelly."

"What?"

Kelly laughed a second.

"Her name is Kelly. Evidently she's named after me."

"You serious?"

"Yeah. The nuns though she reminded them so much of me so they named her Kelly."

"That's so sweet. But why was she crying?"

"Well, she wanted me to bring her with me."

"Oh…"

* * *

They sat quiet for the rest of the ride to the prison. Bosley, Kris and Sabrina were all wondering what happened in the orphanage, but they were not going to push Kelly to tell them.

As they reached the prison, Kelly turned to them.

"Follow me, all of you."

Kelly then walked out of the car, pausing for a second as she rose, holding tight to her left side. She closed her eyes for a second, inhaling painfully. Kris, who first reached her side, put a hand on her shoulder.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just a bit sore."

"Maybe the doctor released you too soon." Kris said worried, in the same time as Sabrina and Bosley also reached her side.

"No, really, I'm okay. I'm just a bit sore. I've been moving around a lot today."

"That's it. When we're finished here, we'll go to the hotel and you're going to bed." Sabrina said.

Kelly didn't argue, she just nodded. "But I have to see him again first."

The others nodded, and Bosley carefully grabbed her waist, and they walked in.

They talked a bit to the officers and came back into the room with the windows and phones that they'd been earlier that day. Kelly and Bosley sat down by the window, Kris and Sabrina were standing behind them. Sabrina put a hand on Kelly's shoulder, and as Justin Matthews walked into the room and sat down in front of them, with an evil grin in his face, Kelly could feel Sabrina's hand tighten against her shoulder.

Justin grinned as he picked up the phone, and this time, Kelly didn't hesitate as she grabbed hers.

"What brings you back?" Justin asked.

"You once said I would never be able to find love, right?"

"Yes. You only have me. And I'm sticking to that. Because I still don't see a ring on that finger. You're alone in the world, and you will be, because the only person who will ever love you is me."

"That's what I came to tell you. You're wrong. I did find love. I have love. I have friends that cares about me, and that is worth more than the love of any other man in the world. I just wanted you to know that." Kelly said, with a big smile.

Justin's mouth dropped, and Kelly smiled widely as she put the phone back in place, rose from the chair and walked out of the room. Kris, Bosley and Sabrina looked surprised at each other, and then hurried after her.


	13. Dreaming

**Chapter 13.**

As they got back to their hotel room, Kelly was exhausted. Bosley was pretty much dragging her into her bedroom, that she shared with the girls. She laid down in the bed, and within a few minutes, she was asleep. Bosley stroke her over her hair, and went out of the room. Sabrina and Kris had been standing in the doorway to the room, and now they all walked out into their kitchen/living room.

"Talk about being tired." Bosley smiled quickly, while Sabrina put on some coffee.

"It's been a long day. It's even been a long week. She haven't slept much the last days, she's just been having nightmare. Hopefully they're gone by now." Sabrina said.

"Considering what she said to him in the prison, I think the nightmares are gone." Kris said with a chuckle. "THAT is the Kelly I know."

* * *

A few hours later, Kelly was dreaming.

"_Hi Kelly."_

_Kelly felt her heart beating so hard so she thought it was going to break through her chest. Her pulse went higher every second and she could feel the fear going through her body._

"_No… No, please…"_

"_Come on Kelly. You've missed me too, I'm sure of it. You love me as much as I love you."_

"_Why? Why are you here? Why now?"_

"_The nuns found out that I were the one that beat you. They sent me to prison. Nuns! I got sent to prison by NUNS!"_

_He grabbed her table and threw it across the room._

"_And you've gotten out?_

"_Well, they didn't really let me out, I had to fight it a little."_

"_You escaped?"_

"_Well. Yeah. And I'm sure they'll find me and send me back in for the rest of my life, so why not have a little fun until they do?_

"_But why did you look up me? It was so many years ago… And if you love me, why would you hurt me?"_

"_You hurt me! You're the one who told the nuns! You sent me to prison!"_

"_So this is revenge?"_

"_You could say that darling. But I missed you. I missed having you around. I missed you in my life. I want to be with you. I love you. And you want to be with me too."_

"_Justin. How can you think I want to be with you? Look at me. You did this. You're hurting me and you're scaring me."_

_While they were talking Kelly was constantly backing away from him, Justin following her. She was not only scared, she was angry, both with him and herself. Why couldn't she protect and defend herself against him? What about him made her freeze up? She suddenly found herself backed up in the corner. She felt dizzy, she tried to control her breaths._

"_You don't want to be with me?"_

"_No, Justin, I…"_

_Kelly was interrupted when a clenched fist was on it's way to her face._

_But before it made contact, she ducked. He hit his fist in the wall, and screamed as the bones broke. Kelly elbowed him in his ribs, and kneed him in the groin. _

"_You will not hurt me anymore. I'm not scared of you anymore."_

_

* * *

  
_

Sabrina, Kris and Bosley were in front of the TV when they heard Kelly toss around in her bed. When they got to her door, she was cold sweating and crying "no", but by the time they reached the bed, she had stopped, and a grin was taking place in her face. The angels didn't wake her up, instead they let her continue. She woke up a minute later. Slowly opening her eyes, the large grin were still in her face. She saw Kris sitting in her bed, Sabrina and Bosley were standing besides her, all looking worried and confused at her.

"I kicked his ass." Kelly smiled, and the others laughed.

* * *

_I planned on stopping here, but if you want me too, I'll continue this for a while, because I have an idea about this. Maybe you've guessed it.  
_

_But if you want me to continue, let me know! ;D  
_


	14. Thoughts in her mind

_Considering what I'm writing in the story "Lost Angel", I will have to finish this an other way that I had first intended :)_

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 14.**

Kelly tossed and turned in her bed. She couldn't sleep. She just couldn't. It had been a week since they came home from Dallas. Her nightmares were all gone, but now, she had something else on her mind, and she just couldn't stop thinking about it. She looked at her watch. 06:30. Three hours until she had to be at the office. She lifted the phone and called Charlie.

"Yeah?"

"Hi. It's Kelly. I'm sorry for calling so early."

"Not a problem, I'm up and awake."

"Charlie. I need your help with a thing."

* * *

After she'd spoken to Charlie, and he had promised to do everything in his power to help her out, she did some fast calculations about time zones, before she grabbed her phone and talked to the operator, who transferred her call.

When she hung up the phone almost an hour later, she was holding back tears of happiness. This was going well. She got into the shower, had some breakfast, and then sat down in her car. She hadn't driven at all since she came home from the hospital, and she only had to drive down her driveway to realize she was not able to do it yet. She put the car back in place, and called Sabrina from the car phone.

"Yeah?" She heard a yawn in the other end.

"Bri? It's me. Can I come over?"

"Something wrong?"

"No, I just want to talk to you."

"Sure. Come here."

* * *

Kelly hung up and called a cab. A few minutes later, she was outside Sabrina's apartment, and took the elevator to the top floor. Sabrina was sitting by the kitchen table in her pajamas, the newspaper in front of her, and a cup of coffee in her hands.

"Good morning." Kelly smiled as she walked into the kitchen.

Sabrina yawned and rubbed her eyes. Kelly laughed a little at her friend. She's definitely not a morning person. Kelly grabbed some coffee and sat down in front of Sabrina. Sabrina put away the newspaper and looked at Kelly with a raised eyebrow.

"So? What did you want to talk to me about?"

"I've been thinking about something since we were in Dallas. I talked to Charlie this morning and he promised to help out. I then called the orphanage and talked to Mary Joanna, and she said she would do everything in her power to make it happen as soon as possible."

"Make what happen?"

"I'm going to adopt little Kelly."

Sabrina put down the coffee-cup on the table and stared at Kelly. Her face turned into a confused smile.

"You serious?"

"Yeah. I can't stop thinking about her. And Mary Joanna said that she's been crying during the nights because she wanted to go with me so bad. I don't know what it is, but from the first second, when she tugged my skirt, I knew there was something special about this little girl. And I think she felt safe with me, or at least it was something that made her react the way she did."

"Kelly, I don't know what you did to her, but when she ran after you that day, it broke our hearts. I think we all wanted to bring her with us. And I don't mean to be a killjoy, but are you sure about this? I mean, a kid is a huge responsibility, and with the work and our lives? You'll be a single parent..."

"I know. And maybe I am crazy, but… she is my daughter. She is. She reminds me so much of myself, and I know that I'll go insane if I don't do something about this. I know it will be hard, but I'll make it work. I have to make it work."

"Well… Then bring her home."


	15. It's always sunny in California

**Chapter 15.**

Two weeks later, Bosley stopped the rental car outside the orphanage. As he and Kelly walked out of the car, they saw Little-Kelly standing outside the entrance, Mary Joanna and two other nuns that Kelly didn't recognize, were standing behind her, Mary Joanna holding her hand. When Kelly and Bosley begun walking up the driveway, Little-Kelly let go of Mary Joanna's hand, and ran down to Kelly. As they met, Kelly lifted up the youngster in her arms. Her ribs were protesting, but she didn't care about that. All she cared about in this moment was the little girl, the little copy of herself, who were clinging around her neck.

Kelly dropped the youngster to the ground, and the little one waved for Kelly to bend down. Kelly tried, but the pain in her abdomen was still there, so she knelt instead. Little-Kelly leaned forward and whispered in her ear.

"I knew you would be back for me."

Kelly smiled, and then walked up with Bosley and the youngster towards the awaiting nuns. Mary Joanna walked up to them, hugging Kelly.

"It's great to have see you again. Is everything well?"

"Everything is fantastic." Kelly smiled.

"Kelly, I would like you to meet Agnes Mariah, and Sarah Margaret. And you, this is the woman I've been telling you about, Kelly Garrett."

Kelly smiled and shook hands with the two nuns.

"This is my co-worker and close friend, John Bosley."

Bosley also shook hands with the nuns, and they went inside. Outside the office, Kelly knelt in front of the youngster again.

"I'm just gonna be talking to the nuns for a few minutes, why don't you stay out here and talk to Bosley? He is really kind, you will love him, I promise."

"Okay!" The little girl smiled happily.

As Kelly walked into the office, she could hear the young girls voice.

"Boffley! Have you seen my doll? Her name is Holly!"

Kelly closed the door and met the nuns faces. Mary Joanna pulled out a file and took out some papers from it.

"Your boss helped this to come through more easier than ever before." She smiled. "You just have to sign these three papers and… you'll have a daughter."

Kelly smiled and happily signed the papers after reading them. Mary Joanna then signed, and the other two nuns also signed.

"You're good to go." Mary Joanna said, and Kelly could see the tears in the older woman's eyes. "And I hope you know that this is not how we usually send kids away. There's really a much longer procedure."

"I know. The fact that you know me made it a lot easier I guess."

"She couldn't come to a better home, I'm sure of it."

"Does she have a birth certificate?" Kelly asked out of curiosity, and Mary Joanna gave her the child's file.

"Yes, everything is in here."

Kelly grabbed the file and dug through it. She pulled up the birth certificate. It confirmed what she thought - the youngster had just turned five.

"Kelly Ella Martin." She read. "Then I hope she likes her middle name, it will be very confusing if we're both named Kelly."

The nuns nodded smiling, and all of them walked out of the office. They found Little-Kelly and Bosley, playing with the rag doll.

"Kelly, come here a minute."

The youngster ran over to her, who had sat down in a chair. She climbed up into her lap and sat down, facing each other.

"You know what?"

"What?"

"You're my daughter now."

The little ones eyes shined up to twice the size, and she stood in Kelly's lap, putting her arms around her neck. Kelly hugged her back, closing her eyes, and she could feel tears of joy streaming down her cheeks. The little one pulled away when she got wet, and she looked concerned into her mother's eyes.

"Mommy? Why are you crying?"

Kelly could feel her heart get filled with warmth when the little girl called her `mommy´.

"It's just happy-tears."

"Oh. Good!"

"By the way, honey. I read in your file that your middle name is Ella."

"Yes!"

"How would you think about changing to that? So people stop mixing us up?"

"I don't care whatever you or other people call me, as long as I can stay with you."

Kelly smiled at Mary Joanna.

"How did she get so wise?"

"I have no idea. But she reminds me a lot of another little girl."

Kelly smiled, and looked back at -now- Ella.

"Well. Should we go home?"

"Yes, let's go now!"

"Did you say goodbye?"

"Yes."

"To everyone?"

"Yes."

"You sure?"

Ella looked at Kelly, and then looked at Mary Joanna, after which she threw herself in the older nuns arms. They hugged for a while, and Kelly noticed the tears streaming down from her eyes.

"We'll keep in touch, and you have my numbers." Kelly smiled.

A few minutes later, Bosley was carrying Ella's bag, Ella was holding Kelly's hand with one of hers, and holding her doll with her other hand. They were walking towards the rental car, and as Kelly put the girl down in the child-seat, she asked, smiling.

"Where is home?"

"Los Angeles. Have you heard of that?"

"No."

"It's in California."

"That I've heard of. It's always sunny in California."

* * *

_That was the last chapter guys! **Now you HAVE TO TELL ME what you think about this story :D** Good and bad critique, both is welcome :) Most of you only reviewed the first chapters :( If you didn't like the way it turned out, let me know that too :)  
_

_At least I enjoyed writing this one. It took another turn that I definitely didn't plan from the beginning ^^ And I promise, you'll see more of Kelly and Ella ^^_


End file.
